Kuki's Diary
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Kuki's Diary entries from our story Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac  REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN KND re-written due to a bunch of date mistakes hehe…**

3/3/08

Today is my 13th birthday, I know I should be worried about being decommissioned but I'm not, you see thanks to Rachel, a few selected people will be able to keep their memories, this list includes; me, Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Lee, Sonya, Fanny, Rachel, and Patton. Today me and Wally are going to go out. Not out out but just out like two friends. But I do wish it was out out, you see Diary, I love Wally, I doodle 'Mrs Kuki Beatles' and I dream of possible children names, Like Yuki, Suki, Lili(Lily) and Willi(Willy) I know these are just normal teenage hormones but I can't help it. Wally's my best friend, and I love him. Well I must go Wally is downstairs waiting for me.

Review! First chapter of Kuki's Diary Entry's from our story Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesic- if you haven't read it go read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own KND **

3/4/08

Dear Diary,

So last night Wally took me The Point. It was actually romantic! I was surprised that they actually repaired it after Nigel used the Condiment Kannon to shoot mustard on the 'Teenager-to-Adult factory'. Nigel was-is- a great leader but he can get a little carried away sometimes lol. Hehe so ANYWAYS! on with my date. It went so perfectly! Who knew Wally could skate? After skating for a while we went to eat some extra cheesy pizza that they served. After that we went to skate more and got caught up in a slow song, and you know what! Wally actually invited me to dance instead of rolling out of the rink huffing and puffing and complaining like always. It felt so nice to skate by his side. But then we had to leave since it was now for the 15 and older crowd to enter and 13-14 year olds had to leave, I think the owner recognized us though because he gave us a dirty look. So anyway! We got home around midnight; needless to say; mom and dad were NOT happy that I had gotten home at midnight with my best friend who's also a boy. Well I must be going, me, Abby, Fanny, and Rachel are having a girls night out And going to go see Jumper, it look really good. Well I don't want to be late or keep the girls waiting so bye!

**Review! **


	3. Hehe gotta love the movies

**Don't own KND**

**Don't own KND...**

_3/4/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_the movie was awesome! I think the guys knew we were going that day because when we got there Hoagie, Wally, and Patton were there. Nigel was there but he was with his girlfriend Lizzy. I know I don't usually hate people but I just hate Lizzy! Though Rachel doesn't know, we (Mening Fanny, Abby, and myself) know that she has a crush on Nigel, it's obvious! The way she looks at him, how she blushes when he compliments her, how her eyes light with fury(but not as bad as my eyes) every time he's with her. So that is why I hate Lizzy. She causes one of my best friends pain. Lol anyways! The guys said that they were there to try to sabotage their date, which was fine by us. Heck, Fanny didn't even point out how stupid they were for doing that AND being boys. She must of realized it they were doing it for Rachel. It was really funny because the guys kept spitting spit balls at Lizzy and she didn't even notice! We even took a picture of it! Hehe, its on our phones now.(Meaning mine, Wally, Abby, Rachel, Hoagie, Fanny and Patton have it on our phones ) ah good times. Hehe anyway I have to go, Mushi wants me to draw her in anamai form. That girl really need to bug off but hey, thats what sisters are for, right?_

**Review! **


	4. Lizzy knows and Rachel is mad

**Don't own KND**

_3/10/08_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. Lizzy found out about the spit balls. Hehe. She got so mad we(the girls) were laughing so hard as the guys faces paled at how angry she got. She found out because she saw the pic on NumberFace(a social network site for KND/TND operatives.) don't ask how she hacked in and Rachel is contacting the people who made the security and as we speak they are being chewed out. It's quite funny really. So Wally's b-day (Birthday) is coming up, and I have absolutely NO Idea what to get him. Maybe wrestling tickets? That may be a good idea... Idk. Well I must be going I have a new episode of Grey's Anatomy and Bones. Yea I know, I have come a long way from Rainbow Monkeys, I know, but I'm a teen, anyways got to go!_

**Review! **


	5. Will Wally dress up like a girl?

**Don't own KND Important AN at bottom**

_3/15/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Wally's bday, and I got him a wrestling ticket, he was so excited, he nearly hugged me to death. Okay well that's an understatement. He just hugged me and said thanks. His birthday went smoothly, no need to worry about being decommissioned. But a problem occurred when he went to be teened, there was this weird power surge and Wally became smart! Don't ask me how, so to celebrate, the gang and I are thinking if going to the movies to see the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Heh maybe we can throw more spit balls at Lizzy. Hehe anyways, gtg(Got to go) Fanny's having a girl meeting, hopefully Wally doesn't try to dress up as a girl and sneak in, lord knows that was bad._

**Hehe So review! We have a request oh faithful reviewers, we want to make sure we have everything in the diary right now we have a list of things to make sure we include which is as follows: Nigel break up with Lizzy, Nigel and Rachel go out, Wally dates Wendy, Kuki dates Ace, Haogie and Abby date, Fanny and Patton date, Lizzy disappears(she goes to rehab and is Kuki's roommate(we have a poll to see if you guys can guess what she goes in for) Delightful Children unDelightfultized, Kuki entering the Volleyba team, are we missing anything? If you think we are please tell us in a review or PM us, now that you read this AN, REVIEW! Also CoNPC actually aired 3/16/08 hehe**


	6. Boys beware

**Do We own KND?**

**Quads: NOPE!**

**Sorry for not writing lately, been busy with KND TD&Q, but have no fear! The next chapter is here!**

_3/16/08_

_Dear Diary,_

_So the girls meeting went fine, it was just about what to do about the TND for the girls since us girls are starting our periods, though I have had mine since first grade. So basically, the TND is supposed to be non-existent but were basically undercover teens, like Maurice, but we are only to go out in the field when a KND sector cannot handle a mission and they call on a TND sector for back up. So basically we keep our memories and are still in the KND just we are not called upon often. _

_As I mentioned yesterday, were going to the movies to celebrate Wally's smartness-God, I never thought I would say that, much less write it in my diary. Lol, its gonna take some time to get used to the new Wally._

_Well I must be going, Fanny just got here, her mom is driving us to the movies with Abby and Rachel. It would just be awkward if her dad drove a car full of T/KND operatives to the movies, hehe, got to go._

**So what did you think? Tell us in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own KND! Sorry for not writing lately… we actually want to write this with some of our other stories so we wouldn't miss anything, plus were working on a new KND story that we will probably post when we get to chapter five or finish KND Parent Trap… not to mention we got the Stomach flu…not cool plus were hallucinating and there is dancing giraffe in our room…so yea here is the next chap! Also we have re-written this is story do to date mistakes…**

_3/17/08_

_Well the movie was cool, even the guys seemed to enjoy it mostly… we did throw spit-balls at Lizzie, she got really mad and blew up and she had to be escorted out of the theater, and Nigel had to leave with her, which really sucked. All and all, pretty cool. Tomorrow is Abby's birthday! I'm getting her an $30.00 ITunes gift card_** . **_I'm also thinking about trying out for the volleyball team, idk, mom tells me I should get into sports since colleges like that. Mom's right? Got to go! We just got a mission call and I have to go!_

**So what do you guys thinks? Were trying to speed it along but you must now there is five years in-between now and the time Kuki loses her memory. Were thinking of doing the next few days and then skipping to freshmen year which is when everything happens… Kuki's parents dyeing, Kuki and Mushi going into fostercare, Kuki cutting, Kuki getting adopted, Kuki going to rehab, then the year when Kuki's back and loses her memory bringing us to Memoirs…anyways it's up to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so like no one reviewed! So please tell us what we should do! Should we skip a couple of years?**

_3/18/08_

_Today is Abby's 13th bday! It was really cool we had cake and ice cream and well did everything we normally did. Yesterday we were called in because Mr. Fizz had stolen all the Kids soda, and put it under lockdown so no one under the age of 12 can get to it. Hehe little did he know about the TND, that's why Rachel wanted to keep it a secret, everyone who was already a teen, which was me, Wally, Hoagie, Rachel, and Fanny, we went in, it was my and Wally's job to deactivate the shield while Hoagie, Rachel, and Fanny got in and took back the soda. All in all, very successful mission! Mr. Fizz won't be stealing our soda for a while now!_

**Okay so review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea haven't posted in a while, so sue us! Wait dont sue us we don't own this. So we decided to skip a couple of years we been so detached from this story we had to go back to memoirs to recheck the dates and memories of everything lol, that's what happens when you post too many stories, *glare at Morgan* Morgan: I may have a slight addiction to posting stories... Buddy: were thinking of having an intervention... Morgan: Oh hell to the no! For the love of grilled cheesus and gaga, you will not! Sophie: weve also been watching a lot of glee... Anyway this is getting long an we don't think you want to read though you do because you love us, *grins*** __

7/31/10

Oh my god I know, I know, I haven't written in AGES! School, Volleyball practice, art lessons, and TND have been pulling at every spare moment I had! Anyways...it the first day of highschool! That's right! I'm officially a Highschool Frehmen! I'm on the volleyball team, my main position is server since they are so deadly! I'm working on a couple of piece of art for the Freshmen Art Show Exhibit. It'd mainly landscape. I just finished a drooping black rose with red petals falling off. Mrs. Violet said it was really good, I got the texture and the color shade just right. No you may be thinking what the significance of it. It means by braking away from death you enter into new life. When the red petals fall, they are resting on water. Well I have to go, The girls coming over today!

Okay so yea it's been awhile, we've been working on the KND author award show. And we still need people to help us out, so enough with our ranting...please review! And make sure it's a lot! Or we will send Morgan after you... 


	10. Chapter 10

**So like yea, we were going to post this yesterday, but Buddy caught Morgan about to upload yet ANOTHER new story and well, he sort of hit her in the back if the head causing her to get KOed needless to say when she came to she was POed! And buddy ended up getting hit. We guess you can say we are a bit disfunctioned, but hey! We love eachother anyways!**

_8/3/10_

Hi, yea haven't posted in a while... Anyways! GUESS WHAT GUES WHAT GUESS WHAT! Abby and Hoagie are finally dating! Hoagie decided to try some half-tempted pick-up line, Abby laughed, shook her head and said, 'What the heck, people gotta stop thinking your gay anyways.' which earned a 'HEY!' from Hoagie and an eye roll from Abby who said something along the lines of 'But Abby likes you anyways,' and then they walked to their next class. Wally later told me that he was the one who told Hoagie that pick up line. Needless to say I just laughed at him and told him that Abby liked Hoagie and she probably just picked that time to go out with him. But then this is where it gets saddening he decided to check it out with 

**Haha and yes! We did mean to leave it off at that! So please review! The next chappie will hopefully be up later tknight or tomorrow morning at best **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own, end of story. Now, how come were getting so little reviews? Lol, please people review and you'll get faster updates!**

_8/4/10_

So sorry about yesterday! Had an emergency TND meeting, anyways. Wally decides to use the pickup line on Wendy Chang! WENDY CHANG OF ALL THE PEOPLE! including me! He chose her! And you know what! She said yes! And walked away giggling like a mad person. I told Wally that now he was going to break her heart when he broke up with her the next day. And you know what he said next? He said he actually liked her! So yea, basically my heart was broken that day. It took everything I had not to slap, punch, bite, attack, kill, stab, slice, splice, splinch, dice, chop, and make him into little cobobs and feed him to the rats. It made me realize that life ain't all happy ending's and fairytales, in mine, I'm the princess in the tower, locked away, Wally, was supposed to be my night in shiny armor, the one supposed to save me, but instead, he ended up affected by the witches spell, and ended up falling for another girl...got to go, having a girls night, lots of I've cream for the broken hearted.

**So yea, kinda depressing...so review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Haha...so yea...Wally's getting a lot of hate we see... Anyways! Here I the next chappie!**

_8/6/10_

Hello. So I spent the night over at Rachel's moonbase room the other day. All the girls were there and we basically complaining how stoopid boys are. I don't think they know what I felt! Abby's got Hoagie! Fanny and Patton are dating though they would never tell you. Rachel's the only one that knows what's it like... With the whole Nigel and Lizzie business. Arg. So you know what? I'm gonna make Wally jealous! Just you wait! I dont know how, but I will find a way! But for now, I'll just plan...

**So yea, short chappie! But it's coming along! We really should start getting the ball rolling, but freshman prom (which is really homecoming, we will explain it when the time comes) is fastly approaching! And you know what that means! The drama will unfold! So please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yea we haven't posted in a while...here's the next chappie!**

8/10/10

_I tried out for the volleyball team today. Normally I like playing just for fun, but sports players are popular. Now I didn't do it for the popularity, I did it to get guys to notice me. I've always been the invisible girl. No ones ever liked me, well like liked me. I just hope this get Wally to notice me for once..._

**So what did you think? Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**so yay! Next chappie!**

8/15/10

_Sorry for not writing in a while, I'm on the Homecoming Float Committee and I have to help organize it. Sigh, anywaysn even though its officially called Homecoming, it the only dance that the Freshmen can attend along with the whole school, so for some reason it's called Freshmen Prom since it's the only dance Freshmen go to with the upper classmen. It's kinda stupid really...but it's been called that for some time now... Well I must go, I'm going to the movies with the girls _

**So what did you think? Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**so yay! Next chappie!**

8/20/10

_Sorry for not writing in a while, I have great news! Ace Pratass asked me to Homecoming! Sure he's cute and all, and I did have a small crush on him when I was a kid, but then again, I was still trying to get Wally jealous...that didn't work. Maybe it'll be different now that we are teenagers...we'll just have to wait and see... _

**So what did you think? Review! Kuki's with Ace and Wallys with Wendy! And freshmen prom is almost upon us! And you know what that means! Character death! Haha so yup! Review. Also, we are gonna make it a habit to update every day, well at least every week day, if we forget to post you get another chappie, just trying to speed up the story now that we found our muse! So please review like theirs no tomorrow! **


	16. Chapter 16

**so yay! Next chappie!**

8/25/10

_Yea, haven written in a while, I was made Volleyball captain so I have to organize the Volleyball Float as well as the Japanese Float since I'm the head of the freshmen Japanese class, oh well, so we had our first game yesterday against Lincoln High, we totally smoked them! One of my spikes was so epic it hit a girl on the head and she fell! And the ref didn't even call me out on it! Haha, those girls were scared of me! Ace came to the game, Wally didn't...not that I didn't want him to come, why should I care whether or not he come or not? It's not like were actually dating! Oh, who am I kidding he's spending all his time with Wendy! Why Wendy! She bullied me in elementary school! MEN! I will never under stand them! And they call us complicated! Well, I must be going, I have to leave for school in 20 minutes. _

** So yup! How was it? And men are complicated! Buddy; Hey! I'm a man!" Morgan: no your not your a boy who hasn't hit puberty yet" buddy: HEY! ive reached puberty!" Sophie: shut up both of you or we tell everyone what happened during DDR!" M&B: YOU WOULDN'T! Athena: oh I think we could..." A&S: HEY EVERYBODY-" *buddy covers Sophia's mouth and Morgan covers Athena's mouth. M&B: Okay! We'll behave! Haha, so yup! Review like there is no tomorrow! **


	17. Chapter 17

**so yay! Next chappie!**

9/1/10

_Its been such a long week! Who knew high school would be this complicated? So, Ace took me to the movies. It was okay, nothing special really, but still. And to top it all off Wally was there with Wendy...and the whole time I saw her giving me triumphant glares, Grrr I almost lept out out of my chair and straight at her, but I couldn't since Ace's arm was on my shoulders. Sigh...at least it's the weekend, right? Well, Homecoming is coming up in a few weeks! EEEEEKKKKKK! cant wait! _

**oh Kuki, if only you knew...so please review! It'll make our day and we'll update again tomorrow! By this rate we should be done in about a month to a month and a half, two months at the most... **


	18. Chapter 18

Okay! Listen up CarpeDiemBtch! You only read the first fucking chapter! Our memoirs book is nothing like the fucking book! The first chapter is the same yes because of the coin toss and Kuki falling down the stairs! But the rest is not! In case you got to angry to actually fucking read the story, Kuki's parents are dead-wait, that didn't happen in the story! Also she lives with Wally! Naomi lives with her father who's not fucking dead! And also! There is a suicide and two attempted murders! Maybe you should actually read more than one fucking chapter! You shouldnt go around fucking flaming people who worked their fucking ass off on a story! We personally believe memoirs is our best story, the one that got us really noticed in the KND archive. Maybe you should fucking read it, you know what! Dont read it! A really good fanfiction story isn't worth your pathetic time when you automatically read the first chapter and decide to fucking flame it! And your under anonymous username so we can't come out and find you and if we could you would be receiving a PM similar to this! When you do that coupled with the fact that your grammar is wrong, spelling is wrong, and your flaming permits us to think of you as a little weakling who has a very poor view on life and on how they see authors. Your nothing but a bug on our shoe as we walk on the pathway of life, you'll soon be forgotten all about because your silly words of hate and ignorance just mean nothing to us, in fact we actually feel some what sorry for you, you probably have no friends, and very very very low self-esteem.

And to all our wonderful reviews and people who we consider friends, if your reading this, we are very sorry you had to see us in this state...when were mad, watch out... 


	19. Chapter 19

**so yay! Next chappie!**

9/1/10

_yay! It's Saturday! Homecoming is in three weeks! Today me and the girls are going to go dress shopping! I just hope we dont run into Wendy...on Facebook she said she was going dress shopping. No, I'm not her friend on FB, her profile is public, no sercurity whatsoever. Plus Wally told me...gotta go! Cree is here to pick us up, shes really changes since she became an adult. Shes dropping us off at the mall then going on her date with Maurice..gotta go she's honking the horn _

**so what did u think? Review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**so yay! Next chappie!**

9/2/10

_ OMG! the dresses are so cute! I bought a green sparkly, sweetheart neckline dress that goes to my knee. Rachel got a tiger print dress, a per her usual style(we've even started calling her Tiger lol) Abby got a midnight blue dress with a white waist belt. Fanny got a similar dress to mine only hers has orange in it, and it's not sparkly. Sigh, maybe at prom Wally will ask me to dance? Ha prom, I'm following the social slang now might as well get used to it, I should really start my homework now... _

**so what did u think? Review please! We're thinking of posting the designs on our DeviantArt page, it's under 'buddygirl1004'- how original right? Lol review please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**so yay! Next chappie!**

9/2/10

_ prom in a week! So excited! So like I was on Wendy's FB page and let me just say, THAT BITCH! She bought the same dress as me! Can you believe it! The nerve of her! Argh! She doesn't even look good in it! _

**so what did u think? Thank you all for reviewing this, oh, and regarding the arthur awards, are their any sports stories? We only know of two, Bending it like Beatles and our own Operation Hockie, we were just wondering. Also, if you want to help our please PM us! **


	22. Chapter 22

**so yay! Next chappie!**

9/5/10

_ Prom tonight! So excited! You know that feeling when you know somethings gonna happen? Like the moment in a scary movie where the girl is alone and she doesn't know the serial killer is upstairs? Yea kinda like that, I told this to Wally and he said it was just nerves...I don't know...oh, gotta go mom and dad are ready to take me to the school. _

**you all know what that means right? We had this weird constriction or something in our chests, it was like NO NO NO! Because we know what's going on...yea three chappies in one day...we just had to post this now! Ek! Dont go Kuki! Oh, and for all of you who reviewed on Memoirs, thank you so much! We actually went back and re-read all your wonderful reviews an laughed when we remembered how many of you fell for Sydney Beatles being Kuki and Wally's/Ace's kid. So please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**so yay! Next chappie! This one was so hard to write...hopefully it's good...!**

9/12/10

_ THERE DEAD! I killed my parents! Its my fault! I caused the accident! Wally said it wasn't my fault but what does he know? He's just a fucking mother fucker! And now I'm in a fucking foster home! I can't fucking believe this! Mushi has been crying forever! And she won't let ms comfort her. I got home from the hospital and you know what she fucking did? She fucking slapped me! She said I was the reason mom and dad were dead. And you know what? She's right! I was so hell bent on getting Wally jealous that I caused my parents' accident. I shouldn't even be alive! Wally saved me, he told the cops about me! Why did he do that! I'd rather be dead and with my parents then alive with Mushi hating me and having no family. I hate it here! The foster people treat me like some cripple since I'm in wheel chair because I broke my leg and my wrist. This fucking sucks! Mushi wont even talk to me! She tells everyone not to and I was the reason for our parents death...I know this is just her defense mechanism kicking in but still! It's not fucking fair! The only person who's remotely nice to me is Faith, she's 17 and has been in the foster system since she was born...but she's leaving soon, she's turning 18 in three months, which makes her an adult and she no longer needs to be in this hell hole. I gotta go, it's lights out. _

**so yea...omg we woke up today and 32 email alerts! 29 reviews, 1 email from a friend, 1 new story, and 1 new Story update! YOU GUYS ROCK! Love ya'll! And so review! This was probably our longest chappie we've ever done...we don't know if there will he another chapter today, and Monday we wont be on at all. Every memorial day we go down to Shipshawana(?) as a family tradition. Its an Amish town lol, every time we go down there we think were gonna see Numbuh 's 42, Jebadiah, Ezekiel, and Rebecca, a giant caterpillar, and a tree house growing out of nowhere lol...yea...we watch to much KND lol...though we would swore we saw people who looked like them...*shakes head* you probably don't wanna listen to us rant on lol, so let's make it simple, review like your life depends on it! **


	24. Chapter 24

**so yay! Next chappie! We were insanely bored, we tried working on other stories, that didn't work out, we tried reading City of Fallen Angels, no such luck, we went on FF and tried finding stories to read but they were all like dead, we tried working on the Arthur Awards but we were totally our of it, we can't go outside because it's storming like it has been for the entire freaking week, we listened to Lady Gaga's new album-5 times...we think weve memorized black Jesus, highway unicorn, heavy metal love, government hooker, hair, bad kiss, Judas, Born this way, edge of glory, marry the night, americano, Scheiße, Bloody Mary, yoü an I, Electric chapel...Morgan keeps singing Judas out loud, in purpose because buddy says and we quote, "SHUT UP MARJORIE ARTEMIS FOR THE LOVE THAT IS GAGA!" which of course just makes Morgan sing louder and dance around...we think she's crazy but we all are so we can't comment...anyways! Nothing was relieving our boredom until we realize, we always write a chapter after we post the new one, so here you go! PAWS UP! **

9/15/10

_ I have a confession diary, I'm cutting. I've always thought it was stupid-to go emo, but it just happened...Mushi kept telling me that it was because me that her parents were dead. And those are the words she used, her's, not ours, her words were and I quote, "Your the reason my parents are dead Kuki! All you do is think about yourself! If you hadn't wanted Wally to get jealous then my mom and dad would never have driven you to that dance!" it just hurt me really bad...and I was in the bathroom, and there was broken glass on the floor, I picked up a shard and just slashed my wrist. At first is stung, I bit my tongue and I did it again, it didn't feel painful, it felt good, so I cut myself again, and again, and again, until my entire arm was red with crimson blood. I then washed the cut and wheeled back to my room...I'm an idiot! _

**so yea...there you have it we have one thing to say! "WERE ON THE EDGE OF GLORY!" help! Mother Monster is stuck in our head! Lol. PAWS UP AND REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

9/20/10

_ Mushi got adopted yesterday. We had another fight the other day and I said I never wanted to see her again. I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I noticed Mushi wasnt around. Now I love my sister even if she called me all those names, she blood an so I went to talk to the foster person and she said that Mushi was adopted by a family. She couldn't tell me anything. I hate living here! I haven't talked to my friends. All my items have been moved to storage and i can't access them until I'm 18 and we have to be home schooled and I can't even leave the foster home to see my friends! I don't have my cell phone anymore so I can't talk or txt them. They might as well as strip away my identity! This isn't fair! I miss my friends, I miss Wally, hell I even miss Ace! I can't live my life in here forever! I need to escape...I have to! _

** so yea, some what depressing we'll say...so review please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/7/10

_ Omg! Wally's mom adopted me! It was instant, I know that Mrs. Beatles is the mayors daughter so he must have been able to pull some strings so there wasn't any paper work. When I arrived at the Beatles home Wally showed me my room, which had a bathroom connected to his room. All my stuff had been moved to that bedroom. I probably thanked mrs. Beatles-I mean Sandy a million times lol. So much has happened. Makes me wonder if my life will ever be normal. Wally says he's gonna catch ms up on what's been happening. I just hope he doesn't find out I'm still cutting. Yea, I'm still blaming myself for my parents death...I gotta bye. _

** so yay! Kuki has been adopted! Hip hip hooray! Review! **


	27. Chapter 27

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/5/10

_ okay, so apparently there no longer is TND...dont ask me why Wally says that they were hanging out in the tree house and Rachel came down from moonbase and said that there was no more TND (A/N*cough*conspiracy theory*cough*) I wonder what happened. And you wont believe it! NIGEL AND LIZZIE BROKE UP! turns out, Nigel broke up with Lizzy for Rachel! Too bad Wally wont break up with Wendy for me... _

** haha yes, conspiracy theory to the dismantling of the TND...hmmm... Wonder what that could be all about? Lol **


	28. Chapter 28

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/7/10

_ it's my first day back at school. Let me tell you, it's so good to be in an actual classroom than a room that smells like a mix of wet dog and feet. Anyways, there was talk and I mean a lot of talk...sigh...well I have homework, it's like I never left. _

** so what did you guys think? Ohhh five month and it'll be time for Rehab! Haha that fist chappie should be interesting considering who **


	29. Chapter 29

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/9/10

_ I know I should be happy that the Beatles adopted me, but I'm still cutting... I have nightmares of the accident still..it's something I can't control and then it flashes to my conversations with Mushi and it just sends me over the edge. School is okay, thankfully it's cold out so it's not suspicious if I'm wearing long sleeves all the time... _

** so yea...we realized we made a mistake a few chapters ago in which when Kuki goes to rehab...sigh, we really should make a timeline on when things happen... **


	30. Chapter 30

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! 30 chappies can you believe it? **

10/12/10

_ Wally found out...it was uncharacteristically very hot out today and I was wearing my sweater. Wally was looking at me weirdly and asked why I wasn't in short sleeves like everyone else. I couldn't tell him. And I must of looked scared because he came towards me and grabbed my arm. It still stung from the cuts and he must of sensed something was wrong because he pulled up my sleeves an he saw the cuts. I then, as I was blubbering like a moron, told him what I did. Let's just say he got really angry. And I promised him not to tell anyone and he calmed down a bit...I feel so horrible...but I can't help bit still feel responsible for my parents death... _

** so yea, chapter 30 is out and ready to be reviewed! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/15/10

_ I dont know how long I can keep this up...it's killing me. I'm still cutting and Wally knows it. He hardly talks to me anymore...I have no idea what's going on with him...the dreams have been getting worse, sometimes I can't help it and I'll wake up and cry myself to sleep. _

**So yea, there's that chappie...please review! **


	32. Goodbye

**so here is the next chappie! Enjoy and review please! **

10/25/10

_ I finally figured out what Wally was planning. He's been acting very strange the past few weeks and now I know why...he told all our friends and they staged this intervention. And now I'm being sent to a freaking rehabilitation center! What the heck! But I have to go, they said if i didn't Rachel would pull strings and have the KND erase my memories, and I don't want to loose my memories. So I'm going, i leave tomorrow. This will also be my last entry in you diary, the rehab center said I couldn't bring any journals that might contain depressing memories of why I started to cut...I'm sorry _

** so yay! Last chappie! Now, the next thing we are going to do that y'all voted for was for us to write Wally's POV of Memoirs, we hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it! We originally had Kuki bring the diary with her but then this story would end at like chapter 50-60 possible 70 at the worst. So we hope you liked this and review! Also, to get a head start on the next story we will be going on a one month hiatus from the series so we can write the chapters out, who knows? Maybe we'll get 5 chapters done and start posting...nothing is set in stone so look out! And please once again, review! **


End file.
